


Cerita Tentang Tangan Pegal dan Sebuah Ajakan

by heterochromer



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brand New Music Boys, Crushes, Donghyun anak kekinian, Humor, I Know You Know team as PMR, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Apes karena tiga hari berturut-turut jaga piket UKS, kesialan Donghyun bertambah setelah Kak Youngmin eks Ketua MPK dilarikan ke UKS karena hamstring di paha.Pegel tangan Donghyun buat berusaha nyembuhin Kak Youngmin, eh cuma lumayan juga berujung manis (agak asem dikit, tapi nggak apa).





	Cerita Tentang Tangan Pegal dan Sebuah Ajakan

Sudah tiga hari ini Donghyun disuruh jaga piket UKS.

Dan sudah terhitung tiga hari pula pemuda Kim itu misuh-misuh sendiri karena sebenarnya ini bukan jadwalnya dia jaga piket.

Donghyun kesel banget sama pembina PMR yang seenaknya mengiyakan perkataan Gwanghyun yang mengajukan Donghyun buat jaga UKS selama _classmeet_ berlangsung. Padahal Donghyun pengen banget ikutan _classmeet_ futsal, soalnya dia sama Taedong udah taruhan kalau salah satu dari mereka menang yang kalah harus traktir mie ayam seberang pertigaan sekolah.

Cuma karena Lee Gwanghyun dan mulut hamsternya yang asal jeplak, jadilah Donghyun terjebak di ruangan 8x6 meter yang berada di ujung sekolah dan sepi pengunjung.

“Kenapa juga sih, gue iya-iya aja disuruh jaga sendirian,” gerutunya pada diri sendiri sambil bongkar-bongkar kotak P3K saking gabutnya. “Harusnya aku minta Donghan temenin. Atau gak mungkin Yehyun gabut, anak kelas sepuluh kan senengnya gabut.”

Donghyun masih sibuk menggerutu dan bongkar ini-itu di UKS kejayaannya sebelum pintu UKS diketuk. Dia otomatis nengok buat ngeliat siapa yang ngetuk, tetapi kemudian nyumpahin dirinya sendiri bego karena lupa kalau pintu UKS jendelanya dikasih lapisan _blur_ gitu jadinya gak keliatan juga.

“Dingdong, buka dong.”

Itu suaranya Hyunbin, ketua PMR tahun ini.

“Iya iya, tunggu,” kata Donghyun, menutup kotak P3K-nya dan langsung berlari untuk membukakan Hyunbin pintu. “Ada apa?”

Hyunbin sendiri cuma nyengir lebar. Di belakangnya ada tiga anak laki-laki, salah satu di antara mereka dibopong di tengah. Donghyun kenal semuanya. Kak Jonghyun, Kak Youngmin, dan Kak Dongho. Yang dibopong itu Kak Youngmin.

“Kenapa?” tanya Donghyun pelan ke Hyunbin setelah menyingkir dari ambang pintu, membiarkan tiga trio kakak kelas itu masuk.

“ _Hamstring_ di paha,” jawab Hyunbin, menutup pintu UKS. “Lagi pertandingan basket, tiba-tiba Kak Youngmin ambruk.”

Refleks Donghyun meringis. Pasti sakit.

“Youngmin nggak apa-apa kan, kita taruh sini?” tanya Kak Jonghyun, menatap cemas Youngmin yang tengah rebahan sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. “Kalian berdua bisa nggak nanganin _hamstring_?”

Pikiran Donghyun melayang ke pelatihan PMR saat ia masih kelas sepuluh. Pernah dibahas, sih, soal _hamstring_. Cuma aja dia belum pernah mempraktekannya. “Bisa kayaknya, Kak,” jawab Donghyun seadanya.

Muka Kak Dongho langsung gak nyantai. “Bisa kayaknya?!”

“Bisa kok, bisa!” serobot Hyunbin langsung sambil menginjak kaki Donghyun, membuat Donghyun meringis. “Dingdong apa sih, kok lo mabok gitu. Tau nggak Kak, Dingdong paling ahli soal Pertolongan Pertama di PMR!”

Kak Jonghyun ngeliatin Donghyun yang sekarang cengengesan abis diinjek Hyunbin. “Ohh, ya sudah. Rawat temen kita ya, Dek,” kata Kak Jonghyun kalem. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju pintu UKS, lanjut _classmeet_ kayaknya.

Donghyun udah langsung bersiap buat minta _painkiller_ ke anak LDKS sementara Hyunbin masih berdiam di tempatnya, pakai segala acara nahan tangan Kak Jonghyun.

“Kak, nggak mau di sini aja nemenin aku sama Donghyun ngerawat Kak Youngmin?”

Donghyun mendengus jijik, Kak Youngmin cuma terkekeh, dan Kak Jonghyun langsung merah gitu mukanya.

“Nggak bisa, Bin. Abis ini aku main futsal,” jawab Kak Jonghyun. “Abis main aku usahain ke sini lagi deh. Tapi gak janji ya, takutnya ada hal lain.”

Sebelum Kak Jonghyun beneran pergi dari UKS, Hyunbin segala nyium kening Kak Jonghyun dulu. Dasar pasangan kasmaran.

Donghyun kan, jadi iri.

**.**

Setelah sukses nyari es batu sama minta _painkiller_ ke anak LDKS seksi Kesehatan yang super ribet dan cabe bernama Lee Daehwi (“Dek, saya minta _painkiller_ dong.” “ _Selfie_ dulu sini sama saya Kak, baru saya kasih.” “Dih najis, panjat sosial.”), Donghyun langsung lari ke UKS.

Hyunbin udah menghilang dari garis edar matanya.

Donghyun menghela napas, berusaha menahan segala sumpah-serapahnya ke pemuda tiang itu karena ada kakak kelasnya yang eks ngejabat Ketua MPK. Malu _coeg_ , kalau ketauan Wakil Ketua PMR yang katanya punya aura _boyfriendable_ tapi ngomong kasar.

Eh, kata Awkarin sang Panutannya Donghan, gak apa ngomong kasar asal gak pakai narkoba.

Kak Youngmin masih ada di UKS, lagi asik main hape sambil sesekali megangin pahanya. Hebat juga kakak kelasnya ini, gak jerit-jeritan padahal kena _hamstring_ gitu. Donghyun pernah _hamstring_ pas habis les renang dan dia langsung nangis-nangis manggil mamanya begitu pelatih renangnya berusaha nyembuhin dia.

“Kak, buka celananya.”

Kak Youngmin langsung tersedak. “Kamu mau ngapain Dek?” tanya Kak Youngmin setelah sukses melewati masa tersedaknya.

Donghyun berdecak. “Ya saya mau nyembuhin Kakak. Mau ngompres otot paha Kakak,” jelas Donghyun, menyiapkan es batu yang besar dan membalutnya dengan handuk kecil. “Sekolah pakai _boxer_ , kan? Saya juga, nggak usah malu.”

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Kak Youngmin akhirnya mau membuka celananya—tapi gak _full_. Donghyun cuma bisa liatin (nggak, dia nggak kesenengan kok) dengan batin menjerit jemarinya mulai kedinginan karena megangin es batu.

Begitu Kak Youngmin selesai membuka celananya dan kini cowok yang mirip alpaca itu mengekspos pahanya (yang kalah mulus sama punya Donghyun, eh enggak deh), Donghyun langsung menempelkan es batu itu di paha Kak Youngmin.

“ANJ—”

“Tahan Kak, emang sakit,” kata Donghyun, berusaha menenangkan kakak kelasnya yang muka gantengnya jadi agak jelek saat nahan sakit. “Ini belum saya coba lurusin kaki Kakak, pasti lebih sakit pas itu.”

“NGGAK USAH PAKAI ACARA DILURUSIN!” Nah lho, eks Ketua MPK yang terkenal kalem dan mengayomi ini malah ngegas pol begitu Donghyun jelasin prosedur penyembuhannya.

“Ya udah,” kata Donghyun—rada baper setelah diteriakin cogan yang satu ini. Dia kan, cuma mau bantuin. Gak dibayar lho, ini dia. “Tapi saya kasih tau aja Kak, itu sakit banget kalau malem. Saya pernah kayak gitu, kalau gak buru-buru ditanganin malah gak bisa jalan.”

Nggak ada bukti konkrit dari pernyataan Donghyun tadi sih, dia asal jeplak aja daripada urusannya jadi lama.

 _‘Kak Youngmin bukan anak IPA kan ya,’_ batin Donghyun sedikit cemas. Bahaya kan, kalau Kak Youngmin ngejabarin panjang lebar struktur otot yang Donghyun sebagai anak IPA aja belum belajar sampai sejauh itu. _‘Eh tapi mapel lintas minat dia Biologi. Aduh gimana nih.’_

Kak Youngmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Sempet-sempetnya ya, mikir pas lagi kesakitan kayak gitu. Calon imam terbaik emang. Bukan calon imam Donghyun lho, tapi.

“Yaudah deh, saya tahan sakitnya.”

Ah anjir, gitu kek dari tadi.

Donghyun langsung bersiap di posisinya. Terbaiklah Kak Jonghyun, udah ngebukain sepatu dan kaus kaki Kak Youngmin tanpa perlu Donghyun kasih tau. Rasanya jadi pengen punya pendamping hidup kayak Kak Jonghyun—eh tapi nanti Donghyun ditabok Hyunbin. Nggak ah, Donghyun bukan temen makan temen.

Dengan perlahan, Donghyun menekan jemari kaki Kak Youngmin. Dia memperhatikan wajah Kak Youngmin, ekspresinya sudah nggak terlalu kesakitan lagi. Bagus, kan mukanya jadi lebih enak diliatin. Eh astaga, fokus Kim Donghyun.

Masih dengan perlahan, Donghyun mulai menaikan kaki kiri Kak Youngmin ke udara. Pelan banget sambil ngeliatin wajah Kak Youngmin. Itu bukan modus ya, itu emang prosedur kerja untuk Pertolongan Pertama. Widih gila, Donghyun PMR _bingitz_.

Ketika kaki Kak Youngmin mulai terangkat kira-kira lima belas derajat, muka Kak Youngmin berubah jadi asem lagi. Donghyun diam sejenak, lalu lanjut naikin kakinya lagi.

“WOE GILA PELAN-PELAN DONG.”

“Ini udah pelan lho, Kak,” gumam Donghyun, berusaha gak baper dengan langsung naikin kaki kakak kelasnya ini sampai 45 derajat. Mampus itu cowok kalau Donghyun beneran ngelakuinnya, bisa-bisa ototnya keriting. “Ih Kakak mah, diem-diem ngegas mulu gitu ya. Saya jadi kecewa.”

Kak Youngmin yang meringis gila-gilaan langsung menoleh. “Ya saya ngegas kalau udah sakit, Dek. Sakit banget ini.”

“Iya iya iya,” ucap Donghyun, masih tabah. “Saya naikin lagi, bakalan lebih sakit Kak. Cuma tahan ya, tolong tahan. Hadapi dengan keberanian ala lelaki sejati.” Peduli amat Donghyun mendadak menjadi puitis ala-ala Taedong yang abis ditinggal Donghan ngambek.

Kak Youngmin tampaknya mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, membuat Donghyun berani untuk menaikkan kakinya kembali. Ngomong-ngomong, kakinya Kak Youngmin berat juga. Untung gak bau.

Sedikit lagi 45 derajat dan Donghyun bisa bernapas le—

“Anjir anjir anjir bangsat tai demi apapun ini sakit banget woy astaga.” Kak Youngmin sibuk ngerapal mantra sambil tetep megangin es batu di pahanya.

Wah bener-bener, laki _fearless_. Donghyun kalau jadi Kak Youngmin mah kejer minta ampun, minta langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit biar dibius daripada ditangani oleh anak PMR yang modal sertifikat sama diklat doang.

“Ah, akhirnya 45 derajat,” kata Donghyun, tetap menahan posisi kaki Kak Youngmin untuk tetap tegak mengacung ke atas. “Sakit banget ya, Kak?”

Kak Youngmin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengerjap. “Udah nggak sesakit tadi sih, lumayan,” jawab Kak Youngmin, membuat Donghyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Praktik pertamanya untuk Pertolongan Pertama bagian ini selesai. Dia bisa pamer ke Gwanghyun kalau dia udah ngerti tekniknya. “Makasih ya Dek, ini pertama kalinya saya ngalamin _hamstring_.”

Iya jelas pertama kalinya, keliatan banget dari Donghyun yang kena semprot padahal dia gak salah apa-apa. “Sama-sama Kak, senang bisa membantu.” _Btw_ , tangan Donghyun pegel juga sih megangin kaki Kak Youngmin yang nggak enteng ini terus-menerus.

Keduanya hening sebelum akhirnya Kak Youngmin bersabda,

“Dek, kamu nggak pegel megangin kaki saya terus kek gitu?”

YA TUHAN, SELAIN INI KAKAK GANTENG DAN EKS KETUA EM-PE-KA, DIA JUGA PERHATIAN. _Wanna cri_ Donghyun jadinya.

“Pegel, Kak.”

“Ohh.” Kemudian Kak Youngmin tersenyum. Cakep senyumnya, jauh lebih cakep dari senyumannya Hyunbin. Eh apasih, Hyunbin mah nggak ada cakepnya. “Semangat meganginnya Dek, otot kaki saya juga pegel kayak gini terus sebenernya.”

BAJINGAN.

**.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuat Donghyun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya dia terbebas dari kegabutannya yang tak berarti selama tujuh jam penuh.

Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu, Kak Youngmin akhirnya bisa dinyatakan sembuh (tapi nggak total) dan keluar dari UKS. Itu juga karena paksaan Donghyun yang ngotot buat nyemprotin _painkiller_ di pahanya Kak Youngmin—dia gak bilang-bilang kalau di malam hari paha tersayangnya Kak Youngmin bakalan sakit lagi. Pokoknya yang penting Donghyun bisa bebaslah.

Tadi Donghan sempet nyamperin Donghyun dan langsung noyor kepala Donghyun begitu Donghyun bilang dia berhasil mengusir pergi Kak Youngmin.

“Emang dasar Dingdong bego, nolak diajak berduaan sama cowok sekelas Kak Youngmin,” dengus Donghan, membuat Donghyun pada akhirnya mengusir pemuda itu lagi dari hadapannya. “Dingdong ih, jadi orang kok gak tau diuntung banget.”

“Ini anak bukannya dateng-dateng bawa makanan, malah ngehina. Pergi sana, kehadiran lo nggak dibutuhkan!”

Iya _guys_ , Donghyun lapar. Sangat lapar.

Dia terpaksa _skip_ makan siang karena masih harus memegangi kaki berharga eks Ketua MPK-nya. Kak Youngmin mana dengan cueknya malah tidur dengan hape yang bunyi _klontang-klanting_ notifikasi Line, ah palingan bc-an dari OA. Setau Donghyun, Kak Youngmin bukan tipe _playboy_ kerdus macam Kak Jaehwan yang menebar rayuan maut dimana-mana.

Setelah merenggangkan badannya yang sama pegalnya seperti tangannya, Donghyun mengambil tas miliknya dan kunci UKS. Akhirnya hari ini berakhir, bersamaan juga dengan berakhirnya _classmeet_ hari ketiga. Tersisa besok sebagai hari terakhir _classmeet_.

Ingatkan Donghyun untuk mengeluarkan ultimatum pada anak kelas sepuluh untuk bergantian jaga saat final kelasnya nanti. Kata Gwanghyun, kelas mereka masuk final basket putra lawan kelas XII IIS 2. Mantab.

“Udah mau pulang, Dek?”

Donghyun nyaris aja menjatuhkan kunci di tangannya begitu ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol.

Dan ketika ia menoleh, malah ia terbatuk-batuk. Nggak nyangka yang ngajak dia ngobrol itu Alpaca dalam bentuk manusia—eh maksudnya Kak Youngmin.

“Iya Kak, bel udah bunyi tadi,” jawab Donghyun, sedikit mempertanyakan apakah indra pendengaran kakak kelasnya ini masih benar atau tidak. Masa bel sekeras itu nggak kedengeran. “Ada yang ketinggalan, Kak?”

“Ada,” jawab Kak Youngmin kalem.

Tangan Donghyun bergerak untuk kembali membuka pintu UKS. “Apa yang ketinggalan, Kak? Saya bantu cariin, tapi tadi saya bersih-bersih nggak ada ap—”

“Jodoh saya ketinggalan, Dek.”

Hening.

Alis Donghyun bertautan. “Kakak mau ngereceh?”

Kak Youngmin menghela napas. “Itu gombal Dek, bukan receh. Beda.”

Ohh, beda ternyata.

Eh.

“Kakak ngegombalin saya?!”

Ketika Kak Youngmin mengangguk ganteng, Donghyun cuma bisa diem. Mikir keras.

“Bener kata Hyunbin. Kamu lola, Dek.”

Ini Donghyun udah siap _blushing_ karena nyadar digombalin sama kakel ganteng, eh tapi Kak Youngmin ngejatohin lagi. Sakit hati Dingdong.

“Lagian Kakak tiba-tiba ngegombal gitu, saya kan gak bisa digombalin,” jawab Donghyun membela diri. Sebenarnya bukan nggak bisa digombalin sih, hanya aja gak pernah. Malah biasanya dia yang iseng ngegombalin anak cewek di kelasnya (kalau lagi ada butuhnya).

Kak Youngmin tertawa. “Lucu banget sih kamu, Dek,” jawab Kak Youngmin lalu melihat Donghyun secara lekat-lekat. “Kamu laper nggak?”

 _‘IYA. LAPER. BANGET. GEGARA MEGANGIN KAKI LO.’_ – Kim Donghyun. Namun karena Donghyun masih punya muka untuk dijaga, dia hanya mengangguk.

“Mau makan bareng saya nggak? Sekalian jalan pulang.”

Ambyar.

“Kakak yang traktir?” tanya Donghyun, berusaha memastikan. Kacau kan, kalau dia udah seneng-seneng diajak makan tapi ujung-ujungnya dia yang suruh bayar.

“Iya, mana tega sih saya biarin calon pendamping hidup saya yang menanggung finansial,” jawab Kak Youngmin dengan sangat tenang. Nggak tahu dia kalau cowok di hadapannya udah bener-bener ambyar sampe harus pegangan sama gagang pintu buat berdiri doang. “Ayo ah, keburu macet.”

“Ha macet?” Otak Donghyun rasanya makin lama prosesnya setelah digombali berkali-kali kayak gitu sama Kak Youngmin. Pipinya makin panas, cuma dia menolak untuk kehilangan ketenangan. Dia bukan Kak Kenta yang kadang kesenengan sendiri kalau udah diliatin cogan ataupun cecan.

“Iya macet. Kan, udah sore,” jawab Kak Youngmin, tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Donghyun. “Ayo.”

Astaga astaga astaga.

Tangannya Kak Youngmin anget. Rada kasar gitu, ketahuan sang pemilik tangan adalah pekerja keras. Nggak tau juga sih, Donghyun ngarang doang.

Begitu ia dan Kak Youngmin sampai di parkiran motor, tepat di depan motornya Kak Youngmin—Donghyun masih bingung. Kayaknya ini terlalu tiba-tiba banget. Donghyun bukan anak yang terkenal, meski sesekali surat cinta terselip di tempat pensilnya dari beberapa orang. Oke, dia terkenal tapi nggak banget. Bukan tipikal anak hitz IG yang kalau lagi _live_ bisa ditonton puluhan atau ratusan orang kayak Hyunbin dan Gwanghyun.

“Pakai ya Dek, helmnya.” Tau-tau Kak Youngmin udah nyodorin helm warna putih kusamnya ke tangan Donghyun, bikin Donghyun agak kaget. Untungnya dia gak latah kayak Kak Taemin.

“Kakak seriusan ngajak saya makan sama nganterin saya pulang?” tanya Donghyun lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia masih nggak percaya demi koleksi majalah bokepnya Taedong—eh kenapa dia malah nebar aib orang.

“Ya beneranlah.” Senyumannya Kak Youngmin indah banget. Habis ini Donghyun mau _cuss_ nanya-nanya ke anak cewek di kelasnya gimana cara daftar ke _fanclub_ -nya Kak Youngmin. “Kamu maunya saya ajak ke mana? Pelaminan?”

WIDIH GILA BERANI DIA lulus aja belum sok-sokan ngajak nikah anak orang.

Meski gombalannya agak gak mutu gitu, Donghyun tetep _blushing_ kok. “Enggak Kak,” gumam Donghyun pelan, mau tak mau memakai helm yang tadi dikasih Kak Youngmin. Saat Kak Youngmin menyalakan motornya dan mengisyaratkan Donghyun untuk naik, dia nurut aja.

Ngomong-ngomong, helmnya Kak Youngmin agak asem baunya. Cuma Donghyun nggak berani protes, udah ditraktir sama dikasih tumpangan kok mau protes lagi.

“Kak, saya boleh tanya lagi nggak Kak? Yang terakhir kok.”

Donghyun bisa liat dari kaca spion motor kalau Kak Youngmin merhatiin. “Boleh.”

“Kenapa Kakak tiba-tiba begini?”

Senyum lebar tercipta di bibir Kak Youngmin.

“Lagian kamu sabar banget megangin kaki saya tanpa ngeluh meski keliatannya kamu capek. Telaten ngerawat saya tadi padahal kamu nggak deket sama saya,” jawab Kak Youngmin, bikin Donghyun rasanya terbang ke awan. “Apa kamu selalu manis kayak gitu kalau lagi nolongin orang, Dek?”

Donghyun menggigit bibirnya. “Itu emang prosedur Pertolongan Pertamanya PMR, Kak.”

Kak Youngmin terkekeh dan langsung tancap gas.

“Kalau kayak gitu, saya tiap hari terdampar di UKS aja ya?”[]

**Author's Note:**

> Aku suka BNM Family dan aku suka senyumnya Youngmin ketika menjabarkan pohon keluarga BNM HAHAHAHA
> 
> Dari awal sukanya emang Alpacadong, eh terus dikonfirmasi sendiri sama abang Alpacanya kalau dia itu bapak YESH SETELAH BANYAK KAPAL SAYA YANG KARAM AKHIRNYA YANG INI SELAMAT hahahahahahahaha (terlalu bahagia)
> 
> Ini based on true story, tapi storynya pacarku. Nggak full sih, pacarku cowok tulen dan dia nggak diajak ngedate bareng kakel lainnya wkwk. Dan semua teknik Pertolongan Pertama (PP) itu bisa dipraktekin, aku dan I Know You Know squad di sini sama-sama anak PMR wkwk.
> 
> Maaf di sini saya bikin Dingdong rada-rada gimana gitu. Tapi tetep kan, dia orangnya perhatian dan sabar sampe bikin Youngmin cinta dalam jumpa pertama haha.  
> Mind to review? :9


End file.
